I Don't Get Many Things Right the First Time
by indyhead
Summary: Erik has owned and ran the record store Asteroid M for years now. Raven has been a frequent customer, but in the past month, has begun to bring her brother in what can be assumed is a game of match making. Modern-day, non-powered AU. Cherik.
1. And I Finally Found a Home, Here in a So

**_A/N: Alright, so I know that I have an epilogue and other things related to As Good As it Gets promised, and I plan to stay true to those. Be that what it may, within the past week, I've completely written out this story and just finished editing it and really wanted to put it out there. It's as AU as AU gets (modern-day, no powers) but I hope you'll_** _**all give it a shot! This first chapter's not the longest, but I hope you enjoy it! Title comes from The Luckiest by Ben Folds. Chapter Title from I Finally Found a Home by Huey Lewis and the News.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these people, I'd be doing far better things with my life than writing fanfiction.**_

Chapter 1 - And I Finally Found a Home, Here in a Song

He was back again. Raven's brother. For the past year Raven had been one of Erik's most frequent customers. Within the past month, she had started bringing her brother with too. However, he never truly seemed to enjoy himself, it seemed the only reason he was ever here was solely to pay for Raven's purchase.

Today he trailed about a foot behind Raven as she flicked through the many tables of used CDs. Erik was not going to admit that he found the current blue cardigan he was wearing endearing, but he certainly looked like a lost puppy with his head bent over like it was.

"My dearest brother! Look! It's the new Lady Gaga CD!" Raven shouted to him, who she apparently hadn't realized was so close, very sarcastically. Erik had yet to figure out the man's name, and apparently Raven was not going to make this easy on him.

"Wonderful, Raven. May we pay and get going now? I have a paper to write," Raven's brother groaned. Erik had never seen the man happy once. With his own luck, the man was probably an old caveman who never listened to music, claiming it to be too 'raunchy', and had never even heard of the Rolling Stones. Assuming he listened to classical music was probably a stretch as well.

As they seemed to be wrapping up, Erik made his way near the cash-register. He was going to take any and all advantages of a situation involving talking to Raven's brother.

"Find everything alright?" Erik saw Alex glare from across the store. If Erik Lehnsherr was anything, polite was not it.

"Apparently. I've never truly understood why people listen to this sort of music. Though, maybe that's why it's already in the used CD section," he said, tossing the Lady Gaga CD on the counter.

Ah. So maybe the man did have an opinion on music.

"I agree," Erik said because, dumbly, he couldn't think of anything else better to say. "$8.47."

The man handed him a ten, "Well at least I'm not the only sane one."

That was the end of their conversation. Erik handed him his change, and with a curt nod and a stiff wave, he yelled out to Raven. Next thing Erik knew, they were outside and he was left with the ringing of the bells.

Erik had moved out to Genosha a year after his mother had died. He'd grown up all his life in Brooklyn. He'd spent enough of his childhood in the city, and took the opportunity to get just far enough out of the city, but still be nearby.

Upon his arrival in the city, he had found a building in the center of the town available for lease. His passion had always been music since before he could remember. Owning a music trade-in store was the only obvious choice. Hence the creation of Asteroid M.

They had started with only heavy metal and hard rock, Erik's personal favorite. However, as workers and customers came, so did a larger varietiy of genres. Asteroid M now sold over 30 genres in music, a statement Erik was proud of.

Over the years he had gained a stable amount of workers who all had their own area of music. Azazel was, if possible, more hardcore rock than Erik was. Janos took control of Reggae and a bunch of international stuff he had never once heard in his life. Hank was his punk band, and was quite into it too. He was so dedicated he even had the long bright blue hair. Angel covered the modern stuff, for which he was thankful. Alex wanted to say he was into the classics, but Erik saw right through to his soft spot for country. Erik liked to call himself an all-around guy who appreciated almost anything, but heavy metal was in every way his strength.

Asteroid M sold almost anything you could think of: CDs, Cassettes, Vinyl, old LPs, new things, used things and so many others.

Of course they had created a well-standing for themselves and weren't going anywhere anytime soon. They had regulars, like Raven, who had been coming for ages, and new people arriving each day.

Erik, who used to be the biggest grouch in the world, had created this safe haven for himself. He'd made friends here and learned so much. It was the home he'd never knew he needed.

**_Please tell me what you think! I'll have the next part up soon!_**


	2. It's So Easy From Above

**_A/N: Like I promised, here's the next part! I would really love to hear from everyone, so please review!_**

Chapter 2 - It's So Easy From Above, You Can Really See it All, People Who Belong Together, Lost and Sad and Small

Tuesday's seemed to be the down day of the week, except for a few regulars. Either way, since everyone who worked at Asteroid M got along so well, nobody ever took the day off. Erik was discussing One Direction with Angel when the bells at the front door rang.

He turned his gaze to the front of the store to see Raven's brother. And just Raven's brother. Erik watched as he approached Hank.

"You don't happen to have the Adele album on vinyl, do you?"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to ask Angel. That's her area of expertise," the blue haired boy said while pointing over in their direction.

"Thank-you." The man's brown hair flopped up and down as he approached Angel. "Hello, do you happen to-"

"21 on vinyl? I just got a shipment in, if you hang on, I can get it from the back," Angel immediately interrupted. As Angel headed into the back, he turned his gaze towards Erik.

"Apparently Raven is incapable of coming in at all anymore. And is whining at how sick she is of listening to Adele on CD and needs the_ real thing_," he explained.

"Ah, siblings. Just be grateful you actually have one," Erik replied, amazed at how easily that last part had slipped out.

"Yes, I suppose. I'm sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself. Charles Xavier," he said with an extended hand.

"Erik Lehnsherr," he said taking Raven's broth- Charles' hand.

"Pleasure."

"So I take it you're anti-vinyl?"

"Anti-Adele is probably more appropriate. No one should be allowed to have so many hits when they're that depressing."

"Story of today's mainstream music," Erik agreed.

"And mainstream music listeners."

"I sometimes wonder if they truly understand good music."

"Or if they think the en-sint-en-sint-en-sint is the only base line every created."

"Uh, Dubstep," Erik said with a shudder whilst holding back a laugh.

"And don't even get me started on the fact that some artists hire others to write their songs," Charles said with a sigh.

"Or autotune," they said simultaneously. After a sudden pause, they both burst out laughing. Erik liked Charles' laugh.

"And here I was all this time convinced by Raven that I was the only one who thought that."

"Well I'm here to tell you that you are not alone on this strange planet."

"Thank-you for that my friend," Charles said, laughing again. The man's laugh was starting to become addictive.

"So, if you're not a mainstream, radio kind of guy, what kind of music does have your stamp of approval?"

He _giggled _this time. "Stamp of approval. I like that. Ha. Um well, you're probably going to lose a lot of respect for me but I have to say 80s. Aerosmith, Huey Lewis, Michael Jackson, Queen, Sytx... Those kind of people."

Erik's heart stopped beating for all of a second. No respect was lost. If anything. It was gained. "I ensure you, those bands are nothing to be ashamed of. Is there _anyone _closer to our era?" Erik joked.

Charles obviously caught the sarcasm in his voice, "Well that Beiber kid certainly has something going for him..."

"You little shit," Erik said, playfully slamming Charles on the shoulder.

And then there was that laugh again. "No, alright. Foo Fighters, Maroon 5, Nine Inch Nails..."

"Not one for calm things are we?" Erik couldn't help adding a little second meaning there.

"Now that's not true! I'll listen to Michael Bublé and Josh Groban! Plus so many others!" Charles said, very defensively.

It was Erik's turn to laugh. "No need to get defensive there, I was just wondering," he assured, giving Charles what Azazel had named his 'shark smile'.

"I'm sorry, I've been entirely too rude. I've only talked about myself this whole time. What about you? What bands have your _stamp of approval_ on them?" he asked, with a flick of his eyelashes that Erik was pretty sure his mind had made up.

Erik laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. How did he tell this guy that every band out his mouth meant a great deal to Erik? "Well, actually, you've got quite the list for yourself there that I find myself agreeing with. Though I must add Iron Maiden and AC/DC..."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense. You seem like a heavy metal sort of guy..."

He seems like a heavy metal sort of guy?

He _seems_ like a heavy metal sort of guy?

Charles, who he's only truly known for less than a day, thinks he looks like a heavy metal person?

Well that's...interesting.

"Guilty as charged," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

The two of them continued to talk. Erik swore it was the easiest conversation he'd ever had with anyone. Almost as if he'd known Charles his whole life.

It was when Erik's phone beeped in his pocket that he saw Charles look outside. When his eyes grew wide, Erik followed their path of sight. Outside it was quickly becoming dark.

"My goodness, what time is it?" Charles quickly said as he motioned towards his wristwatch. His eyes only became wider. "I'm truly sorry, I must get going!" He started to turn around to head out.

"Uh, Charles?"

He turned around. "Hmm?" Erik held up the Adele Vinyl, Charles' original reason for the trip. "Oh, yes. I guess that is rather important, isn't it?" he said pulling out his wallet.

Erik pulled off the post-it note that was on top of it and quickly hid it. Angel must have set it down somewhere in the middle of their conversation. She must of also left the post note that said 'Charles' circled in a heart on it. Erik tried his hardest to not blush as he read it. "I would assume so, yes. It'd have been quite a pointless trip otherwise," Erik said as Charles handed him a 20.

"Pointless is not the word I'd use to describe, my friend," Charles smoothly replied as he took his change. "Thank you, Erik. I had a good day."

Erik didn't move until Charles was out the door.

He then reached for the phone in his pocket to read the traitorous text message.

**Azazel: Dude.**

His eyes then scanned the shop, searching for the tall Russian. When they finally made eye contact, Erik gave him a stern glare.

"What was that for?"

Azazel scoffed loudly. "What was that for? It's 8:30! We were supposed to close a half an hour ago! Not to mention I had to hold down the fort while you flirted with that guy _all day._"

"I'm sorry, wait...what? I was not_ flirting _with Charles! We were having a very healthy conversation bashing the music of our era!" Erik said, hoping he was coming across much angrier than he felt.

"Sure Mags, whatever you say. Now I know that it's my night to close up, but you've already made me late for meeting my out of town friends tonight, you can have the honor," he practically hissed.

"Yes. Go. I'm sorry for keeping you." Erik tried to keep his glare down, but that wasn't necessarily working.

Erik closed down that night and went home, thinking about the potential this new friendship may have.

_**Please Review! :)**_


	3. I'm Just an Ordinary Guy, and All I Want

_**A/N: I'll hope to keep posting this one chapter each day, as the ending is still in the edit process! All your reviews are wonderful!**_

_**Disclmaer: Trust me, I don't own this stuff...Chapter Title comes from Fired by Ben Folds!**_

Chapter 3 - I'm Just an Ordinary Guy, and All I Want is to be Loved - is That so Wrong?

"So you obviously know what I do, what about you?" Erik found himself asking Charles the next Tuesday. Raven was back this time, but whatever the trip was for this time, Erik didn't know. Hank was helping her.

"I'm actually currently a student at NYU."

"Oh, really? What are you studying?"

Charles laughed, "Don't seem so excited, my friend. I'm majoring in genetics. No one seems to find it quite as interesting as I do. I specialize in genetic mutations though. Like for example your hair is a mutation. MCR1, auburn hair, ginger, if you will. It's a very groovy mutation. You're eyes too. And I'm sorry. I'm rambling. It's hard for me stop sometimes."

"It's alright," Erik said. The _you can talk about my eyes anytime _remained unsaid. "What about Raven?"

"Oh, are you talking about me?" Raven said eagerly as she popped up behind Charles' shoulder.

"Nothing bad, I promise," Erik replied.

"Well I should hope not," Raven said cheerily. She turned to Charles, "I need to go check out that building available for lease, which means I need the car. I'm sure Erik would be willing to take you home if you wanted to stay...?"

There was no way Erik could say no to the look Charles gave him. "Of course."

"Great, I'll see you later. Emma and I talked about seeing a movie tonight, so I may not be home 'til later," she said with a wink and a kiss to Charles' cheek. Though Erik probably imagined the wink...

"Well, if you're going to be here for a while, I'll get a stool from the back," Erik said, and ran off quickly before Charles could protest.

He was back within a minute and set the newly acquired stool behind the counter. "Come on back," Erik said with a very enthusiastic smile. Charles seemed more than willing. Erik sat on the counter and faced Charles. "So what's Raven looking at a building for?"

"She starting her own salon. Hair, face, nails...the whole nine yards."

"Ah well, good luck to her. Personal businesses are either make it or break it."

"Yes, I suppose you'd know that, wouldn't you?" Charles asked rhetorically. "She's always been interested in the field since she was little. Though that's expected. What about you? Did you always dream of selling old records as a child?"

"Well music has always been my fall-back. I didn't have the easiest childhood, so music was always there. I guess I'd just like to provide people with the same option." It was obviously a sensitive topic for Erik.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Charles said sympathetically.

"It's alright." On any other day, it wouldn't be alright. Any other _person _it wouldn't be alright. But for some reason, Erik found himself wanting to tell Charles everyone of his deepest secrets. "My dad died when I was very young, so I barely I remember him. It was just me and my mom for all my childhood. If you add to the fact that, I'm Jewish, it was just a field day of things kids at school could say.

"5 years ago my mother died of cancer. Within a year I came out here, and well, here I am."

"I'm truly sorry, my friend," Charles said, placing a hand on Erik's knee.

"I'm fine," he said even though that was very obviously not true. "Someone needs to have a harsh life for others to have a good one."

"Yes, but you didn't deserve to be that person."

Before Erik could think of a response, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned his head to see who it was.

"Shaw," he said, quickly slipping off the counter and turning around. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Well I have a complaint, and one of your workers was incapable of supplying a sufficient answer, so I asked to speak to you. Really you must consider hiring new staff."

Erik was not going to let this guy get to him. "I apologize for any inconvenience. Now, how may I help you?"

"I was here last week when I bought this album," he said holding up a used album which was missing its cover. "I went home, and when I went to play it, it skipped on every track. I would like a refund."

He was not going to lose his cool. "I'm sorry Sir, but our policy on all used materials is that all sales are final and you must buy at your own risk. Surely the cashier told you that as you purchased it?"

"They most certainly did not."

"Well, if that be the case, which I highly doubt, then it also should have said that on your receipt too."

"I never received a receipt."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't make any exceptions for one person and not another. Surely you understand."

"I do not! I demand a refund!"

"_Excuse me._" Erik looked over to see Charles standing right next to him, defending him. "Did you not hear what he said? You're not going to get a refund. It's best if you just let it go."

Shaw looked slightly taken back. "Nice pet you got there, Lehnsherr."

That was enough to push Erik over the edge. He attempted to lunge over the counter at Shaw, but Charles caught his wrists before he could complete anything.

"Eh-now Lehnsherr, calm down. I'd hate for you to scare your new toy." With that, he walked out of the door.

Charles let go of his wrists, and Erik slumped to the floor, his back rested against the counter's side. After a few deep breathes, Erik apologized. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"And I'm sorry for losing you a customer."

"Don't be. It's probably the best thing that could happen to this little place." He sighed once more. "I should probably check if anyone needs help..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry I'll stay right here," Charles said with a smile plastered on his face.

...

"You just about ready to go?" Erik asked as he locked up the cash register. It was just the two of them since the others had left right at closing time.

"Whenever you are."

"Great, I hope you don't mind motorcycles," he said, carefully watching for Charles' reaction.

"Motorcycles? Um, yeah, no. They're, um...they're..."

Somehow Erik found himself laughing. "Oh, come on. Don't worry. I always carry an extra helmet with me. It'll be fine," he reassured as they went out of the front doors.

Out of the small back storage compartment on his bike he pulled out two helmets. He handed the extra to Charles and put on his own. He then pulled out his leather jacket, and thought about offering it to Charles, but quickly decided against it. He wasn't Charles' boyfriend. Sharing jackets would only make it awkward.

Charles' eyes grew to the sizes of bugs when he pulled the jacket on. He must be hallucinating again.

"You'll be cool on the back, right?"

Charles gave a cautious nod. This was obviously not his cup of tea.

Erik flung his leg over and straddled the seat as he kicked back the kick stand. He then gestured over to Charles to invite him on. It took him a few tries before he was finally able to get on. Luckily they had only tipped over once, and that was when they were stopped.

When Charles was finally situated, Erik asked, "Right, so where am I headed?"

"Oh, um take X63 north. I'm out in the country more."

The first few minutes of driving through the slower parts of town, Erik could tell Charles was struggling with finding a place to set his hands. As they pulled onto the Highway, Charles had no choice but to wrap them around his waist. Erik had no urge in him wanting to refuse the action.

...

When Charles said he lived out in the country, he meant he _lived out in the country. _They had been driving for nearly 45 minutes, when Charles yelled, "That's our road right up there."

When Charles called it _our _road, it should have been Erik's first hint.

Erik had suspected that the Xaviers must have had some money if Charles was at school and jobless and they still had money to visit Asteroid M every week. Though when he pulled up to the Xavier Estate, he realized how much money the family must really have.

"This is yours?"

"Mine and Raven's technically. I inherited it after my step-father, Raven's father, died." Erik felt there was an untold story somewhere in there, but didn't have the guts to ask. All he could do is stand and stare. "Would you like to come inside? Raven's not home yet, I'm sure I could find chess set somewhere, if you play?"

There was no way Erik was denying anyone a game of chess.

Erik followed Charles through the maze that was the house. He was eventually led into a library. Because a house this big would have it's only personal library.

"Scotch?" Charles asked as he headed over to what appeared to be a liquor cabinet. Since most libraries had liquor cabinets.

"That would be great." Erik found what appeared to be the two most comfortable chairs pulled up beside a table that was topped with an ancient looking chess set. As Charles poured their glasses he took a seat behind the black pieces. He saw Charles smile when he noticed that Erik had left the white for him.

Never had Erik met someone who gave him run for his money in a game of chess. That was before he met Charles, of course. However, he was eventually able to pull through to a checkmate.

After another round, Erik glanced up to the clock on the wall.

"Well, I'd best be going," he said, getting up and putting his leather jacket back on.

Charles looked rather nervous. "You could always stay the night you know, it's not as if we don't have any extra rooms."

Erik just laughed. "I'll see you soon, Charles."

The whole ride home, Erik couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he'd stayed the night.

_**Please Review! 3**_


	4. Just Shake Off All Your Fears 'Cause I'v

**_A/N: If you haven't figured out by all the chapter titles and probably my icon too, I'm an avid Ben Folds fan...just putting that out there. So basically, you may or may not get a lot of Ben Folds feels here. ;) And also, I highly recomend any of the bands/people mentioned in this chapter because they are under the radar and totally deserve more aknowledgement! You're reviews mean lots, so please R&R! :)_**

**_Disclamer: Again - I don't own this stuff. Title of the chapter comes from the song I've Got You Covered by Sugar & the Hi-Lows._**

Chapter 4 - Just Shake Off All Your Fears 'Cause I've Got You Covered

The next Tuesday was just like the last. Both Raven and Charles stopped in at Asteroid M; Raven went to Hank while Charles immediately came by Erik. Raven eventually came over saying she needed to go home, and Erik once again agreed to drive Charles home. Right after the decision, Charles came back and sat down on the stool that was still left there from last week.

"You know, there are some truly amazing bands that are under the radar that deserve to be so much bigger than most mainstream bands," Charles said.

Erik nodded in agreement. "You say that as if it's new news."

"They're just so bloody good. They deserve so much better."

There was an awkward pause before Erik responded. "I feel like this is where I'm supposed to ask who these bands are," he said with an award winning smile.

Charles eyes seemed to stare at his smile for a moment longer than intended, and the silence was quickly met with awkward laughter. "Well there's this group out of Tennessee that are truly amazing. 10 out of Tenn, ever heard of them?"

Erik shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"I think that I could surprise you. You know The Civil Wars? Because one of the members - Joy Williams - originally was part of ToT."

Erik showed his shock, but didn't say anything, allowing Charles to continue.

"And then, if you watch the Sing-Off," he waited for Erik to shake his head before continuing. "Oh, well it's pretty much an a cappella competition show, where they..."

"I know what it is, Charles," he interrupted playfully.

That made Charles smile. "Right, well, last year, on season two, there was a group, Street Corner Symphony, who were runner-up. Their lead singer, Jeremy Lister, was also part of ToT. His voice is so genuine, and if you think that it's flawless on a CD, you've clearly never seen him live because it's truly mystifying."

That made Erik laugh. Not that he's saying he's never felt like that towards an artist, because he has - hundreds of times, but it's quite entertaining to hear the words out of someone else's mouth. "And there's no man crush going on here?"

Charles made an undignified noise, "There is nothing of the sort. Anyways, have you ever heard of Sugar & the Hi-Lows?"

That name did ring a bell. "Yeah, weren't they, at SXSW this year?"

Charles nearly squealed, something he'd probably refused to admit to later. "I've never met anyone who knows who they are!" The man was clearly going into a phase of pure insanity. "Do they not totally sound like a modern day Beatles?"

"I can't say I've ever actually heard one of their songs," he said as he watched Charles' excitement falter for a millisecond.

However, Erik was quickly cured of his sinful statement when Charles pulled out his iPhone and quickly YouTube'd them.

He had to admit, Charles' favorites - See it For Yourself, Two Day High, and Skip the Line - were entertaining, but something was calling him towards I've Got You Covered.

"Are they not totally groovy?" Charles asked as he finished Erik's mini-lesson on the history of the up-and-coming band.

"Normally, I'd tell you to go back a few eras with that question, but yes. I feel groovy is the right word here." Erik didn't know what part of what he just said caused Charles' response, but he currently had a floppy brown-haired man beaming - literally beaming - at him. He didn't like how easily he was becoming sucked into those wide blue oceans called eyes.

"Erik!" The sound of his name coming from Alex completely ruined the moment. "Mind helping Azazel? He's got quite the bunch of people he's currently tending to."

He found himself grumbling some choice words of protest, but not loud enough that they reached anyone else's ears. He turned to Charles, "I'll be back."

...

Charles must have been expecting a motorcycle ride of some sort since this time he had brought a jacket with him. Erik couldn't decide which was causing the stirring in his stomach - that, or the fact that Charles didn't protest in putting his arms around his waist, even through the slow part of town.

Knowing where he was going, they made better time this week, but still over a half hour. Immediately upon pulling up, Charles asked, "Chess?"

There was no way Erik said no to a game of chess, especially to someone as brilliant as Charles.

He found himself moving his knight on his third move, a glass of scotch in his hand, when Charles asked the question.

"So, I'm under the strong impression that you had a heavy influence into music?"

He didn't see how that was a question, but felt himself answering it instantaneously nonetheless. "I was in band as early as possible, but as it's assumed, a good band is a close family. Needless to say, the kids at the school didn't accept me into this family, and I dropped out within a year.

"However, my mom saw how much band class had meant to me, and playing an instrument in general. Somehow, I guess I'll never truly know how, but somehow she was able to scrape up enough money for a guitar for me. I took lessons for a few months, but seeing as we had a lacking income from my fathers' part, we couldn't afford them, and I ended up teaching myself the rest of it.

"I wanted to help my mother out, so as I got into highschool, I tried to get as many small gigs as possible. They never truly paid enough, but we took advantage of the money opportunities.

"And then...well then, my mom was diagnosed with lung cancer. And it wasn't even like she smoked...it was from all the different poor environments she had worked in over the years. While trying to get enough money for us to make it by.

"With her diagnosis, I found myself slowly falling into a pit of depression, and in that pit, there was no guitar. For nearly a year, I went without picking up my guitar. It wasn't until my only friend, Magda, brought me a Van Halen CD.

"I was immediately inspired, and took back up to the guitar. I picked it all up again quite fast, and was soon earning enough for my mother's kemo, but it wasn't enough. She was too far gone. Maybe if I would have...never, given up...with the guitar...we would have had enough, and she'd be- she'd still be..."

"Shh..." Charles said, holding up a hand, soothing him into silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that your story was so..."

"Awful? Horrifying? Glad it didn't happen to you?" Erik suggested bitterly, as he willed away any stinging in the corner of his eye.

"Eye-opening." He looked up to see Charles looking at him with a grim smile. "I believe it's your turn, my friend," Charles said, removing his hand from Erik's knee, which he hadn't noticed being placed there.

The next few turns were taken in silence.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but are you sure that's really the move you want to make?" Charles asked as Erik moved his pawn. He looked down to notice that if he continued, he'd give Charles free reign over his queen.

"Sorry, I just don't seem to be on top of my game tonight..." he trailed off, making a different move.

After a few more turns, Charles said, "I was a pianist."

Erik looked up at him, hoping he showed his confusion.

"As a child. My father taught me. I couldn't have been more than three. He died when I was five, so the piano in our sitting room was always a kind of remembrance towards him. When I was at the end of elementary school, my mom remarried to Kurt Marko. And with him came Raven and Cain.

"It was quite obvious that Kurt was only after my mom's money, and it seemed she was the only one who didn't see it. So when she died of alcoholism, it was no surprise that Kurt got all of her possessions passed to him.

"Amidst all of that, Cain would never leave me alone when I was at the piano. Claimed that only preppy nerds played the piano through high school. Everyone else dropped. Raven tried standing up for me, but sometimes even that wasn't enough."

Charles seemed to come out of his trance and speak to Erik directly. "I'm afraid that what I'm going to say next may sound a bit repetitious, my friend."

Erik nodded and gave a gesture encouraging Charles to continue.

"I know most piano players are going to tell you that they look to Elton John or Ray Charles, but my inspiration is a little bit less known. I remember the day when I first heard Ben Folds Five's first single, Underground. Raven and I were sitting in the library, listening to the radio when it came on. I was immediately enthralled and a fan for life.

"I was there when they released _Whatever and Ever, Amen._ I was heartbroken when they broke up after Letterman in '99. I bought Ben Folds' solo album on the same day it came out; the same day the twin towers came down. I went to the Ben Folds Five reunion concert. I saw Over the Hedge solely for the music. I actively watch The Sing-Off each season for Ben's musical insight...

"But what you must understand that what set Ben Folds apart from all of the bands of the time, was his piano. He went against what everyone said; telling him that he needed to go a different path and forget the piano. But he and his band mates bought a van of their own, slept in it and drove to each gig on their own so they could bring a grand piano with them. They even pushed it on stage themselves.

"Obviously with this amount of dedication Ben Folds was good. More than good. Crazy good, on the edge on insane. Fans will shout out the most random songs and he'll play them. He improves on stage. He's sang bloody Ke$ha. The man is crazy."

Erik couldn't stop himself from laughing, watching the sincerity behind every word Charles said. When Charles raised his eyebrow, Erik explained, "I know who Ben Folds is, Charles."

"You know-oh, wait? Why didn't you stop me then?"

"You're passion was intoxicating," Erik said calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with what he just said.

Charles laughed, "Yes, well I've always been told by Raven that the only thing that gets me more talkative than genetics is Ben Folds..."

Erik felt like it was right time to laugh.

"Either way, anytime Cain tried to sway me against my beliefs, I always reminded myself of all the people Ben Folds ignored. How he continued on with the piano."

Charles ended up winning the game that night. He offered once more for Erik to spend the night in one of the empty rooms, but Erik once again declined. He didn't reach his own apartment until 12:34 that night.

**_Please Review!_**


	5. And I'm Wondering If We Both Might Be Ha

**_Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but hopefully the next few ones will be worth it! I tried combining the weeks, but I felt like this one just needed to end here, but I promise I'll have another one up tomorrow! And also, seriously, Ben Folds is amazing guys! If you don't know who he is, you must look him up. And now I'm going to go hide in a corner so you stop yelling at me to stop talking about him! Reviews are wonderful!_**

**_Disclamer: I wish I owned these things, but I really really don't. Chapter title comes from Cologne by Ben Folds. (surprisesirprise)_**

Chapter 5 - And I'm Wondering If We Both Might Be Having the Same Imaginary Conversation

It had taken all of the morning to track down the CD. He recruited all of his not-otherwise-engaged employees to help him flick through every table of used CDs. Within under two hours, they had it.

Asteroid M had a built in stereo-system with a six disc rotator. The main console was under the back side of the counter, so all Erik had to do was wait for the Xavier car pull up and then change to the newly acquired disc.

When it eventually did, Erik saw Raven pull up, Charles get out of the car, and Raven then drive away. He hit play on the console, and as Charles walked through the door, the accented quarter notes of _Hiroshima (B B B Benny Hits His Head)_ were in full swing throughout the store.

Erik pretended to be otherwise occupied with a customer, but he couldn't help but notice animated joy that was present on Charles' face. He wrapped up the purchase with his customer by the time the third song, _The Frowne Song,_ was playing. He went over to find Charles already sitting on his stool; engaged in a conversation with Hank.

When Charles made eye contact, he saw the glee literally radiating off of him.

He was staring off into space when Charles finished his conversation with Hank.

"How did you know?"

Erik was caught off guard, but quickly turned in Charles' direction. "Hmm?"

"How did you know Way to Normal was my favorite Ben Folds CD?" Charles asked. He clearly didn't mind, but was more so entertained at the effort. "Most fans cite it as his worst solo album, so, how did you know?"

The grin on his own face was something that would scare away an entire class of kindergarteners. "Most fans who have been an avid_ Ben Folds f_an. Not a fan since Ben Folds Five. The upbeat-ness to ballads to genuine storytelling reminded original fans of the diversity of a Ben Folds Five album. Minus The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner of course."

If Charles was ecstatic before, he was living on Cloud 9 now.

"_You Don't Know Me _has always been my favorites of all time. Sure I can sing every line to _Army_ and sing each harmony in _Not the Same_, but something about that song makes it unique."

"And I assure you, I'm in no need of convincing," Erik assured.

The two fell silent as _Cologne_ began to play.

_"Here in Cologne. I know I said it wrong."_

"My dad was from Germany, that's where my mom met him," Erik said to Charles. "I was actually born there, but we quickly moved over here." He really didn't want to start another sob story marathon, but found it important to say.

Luckily, Charles didn't take the bait. "I thought I heard a bit of an accent in there somewhere," he said with a smile.

"Guilty," he replied cheekily.

...

The two stayed at Asteroid M longer than they had any other week. Apparently Charles was determined to find every CD worth his time, so they spent hours flipping through the stacks.

As lame as it sounded, it was the most fun Erik had had in years.

A good day a year ago would have been no angry customers and maybe a new shipment of CDs. Looking back, he realized how truly dull that was.

Today with Charles was mind-blowing to almost everyday of his life, except maybe Hanukkah with his mother. Never had Erik met another individual who was as bright as Charles was. Never had he met someone who could not only make him laugh, but also made him want to spill the beans on every lie he ever told. Charles did all of that and not one second of it was fake, but all entirely him.

It's the friend Erik never knew he needed.

It was nearly 10:30 before the two decided to wrap up their conversation long enough to agree to take Charles home. The rest of the workers had left at closing time, and they had had over two hours of an empty store that seemed to go by in minutes.

By the time they eventually reached the Xavier Mansion, it was well after 11, and Erik knew that he really shouldn't come in that night.

"Chess, my friend?" Charles asked, already walking towards the house as if he expected Erik's answer.

"I'm sorry, but I really should go home," he said, trying his hardest not to make eye contact.

"Alright, if you'll just fol- wait, what?" He was clearly quite taken aback by the statement.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a very long day, and I have quite the drive home, so it's best I get going..." he trailed off.

He looked like he'd just told Charles that his puppy had died. "Oh, uh...right. I completely understand." His bottom lip protruded out as if the beginning of a pout. Erik wondered what it would be like if just went to Charles and took that lip an-

Whoa. Where'd that come from?

He hated the way Charles' shoulder were now hunched over. He hated inflicting this pain onto him. Hated seeing him this way. He thought about what it'd be like to act upon those thoughts his brain had just supplied for him because gosh, how he wanted to.

However, as he put away the extra helmet Charles' had used, he realized how bad of an idea that would be.

Charles was still outside the house as he prepared to leave. "I had fun today - lots," he said as he straddle the motorcycle.

"Yeah," Charles said with a meek smile on his face, almost as if he was reminiscing, "me too."

"I'll see you Tuesday?"

If Charles responded, Erik didn't hear it over the roar of the engine.

**_Please Review! :)_**


	6. Headlights Crest the Hill, Who Will Be t

**_A/N: Gosh guys, I didn't realize this one was so short! So for that I'll put up two chapters tonight! Your welcome! ;) Reviews are wonderful!_**

**_Disclamer: I have yet to gain ownership of these people! Title comes from the song Annie Waits by Ben Folds._**

Chapter 6 - Headlights Crest the Hill, Who Will Be the One Forevermore?

It's well past noon on a Tuesday. He should be here by now. They're always here by 10:00. And it's past noon. On a Tuesday.

_He should be here by now._

What if something happened? What if the car crashed? What if they are currently in the hospital? What if Charles was in a critical condition? And now Erik would have no way of know because they never traded phone numbers.

_Why hadn't they traded phone numbers?_

Or what if it was something completely different?

Maybe the Ben Folds CD was too much. Maybe he invaded Charles' personal life. Maybe he should have just let it be.

Charles probably hated him now. Who was he to intrude on something so personal? Charles probably never wanted to talk to him again. Anyways, what would he had have thought if Charles did something like that to him?

That's just it. He'd have the exact opposite reaction. He'd love. Love knowing that there was someone out there who wanted to go out of their way to do something like that for him.

But then again, Charles didn't need that. That's what Raven was for. She had done that for him all his life. Why would he need another person?

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard the grumble of a familiar engine. He felt something pop on the inside of him, and his face lit up more than he should be proud of.

However, the second the door swung open, he felt like he just ate a ton of bricks.

Through the door skipped a blonde perky teenager, and no one else.

"Hey Erik!" Raven cheered with an extra bounce in her step. No one should be that happy if they were lacking a small floppy-haired man.

Erik made a grunt in response, trying not to sound completely rude. It didn't seem to work as well as he'd hope.

"What's wrong with him?" he overheard Raven ask Hank.

"No one knows...he's been on edge all morning."

The traitor.

Now Raven's going to go home and tell her brother all about how big of a mope he is. And Charles is smart enough to figure out that he's the reason behind of it. What will Charles think of that?

Erik doesn't even know what to think of it. Sure, some of the thoughts he's caught wandering through his head held potential. How badly he wanted to see Charles outside of his work day. Go out for drinks once a week. Debate each night during the chess game. Fall asleep next to Charles each night, and wake up the same way.

He couldn't imagine a better way of life.

But Charles probably didn't want any of that. Heck, the man didn't even want to talk to him anymore. If he did, he'd obviously would had came with Raven today.

He watched Raven and Hank all day. Every time he found himself glaring, he occupied himself elsewhere. Which also translated to glaring at every CD that had to be reshelved.

Every time he looked over at the two, he caught Raven making eyes at Hank. He had so many questions through his head. Did she ever stop? Did Hank even notice? Is that what him and Charles looked like everyday?

He wished Tuesdays were busier. Then he'd be distracted.

No, he wouldn't, actually. But he liked the excuse.

Instead he found himself flinging his loose coins across the room to the beat of an Adele song. He was so out of it he couldn't find the motivation to care.

Erik watched Raven give Hank a peck on the cheek as she headed out to the car. Hank blushed a shade of red Erik had never once seen in his life. When Raven was out the door, Alex came over.

"Dude, you're totally screwed."

_Yes. Yes I am, _Erik thought.


	7. It's Getting Kinda Late but I Don't Wann

**_(Chapter Title comes from Bridges Burning by Foo Fighters)_**

Chapter 7 - It's Getting Kinda Late but I Don't Wanna Wait No More

Hank was just unlocking the cash register when the bells rang. They rarely had customers right at opening time, so saying Hank was surprised to see Charles enter was an understatement.

"Charles," Hank said hoping it didn't sound awkward. He wasn't the only one who had noticed Charles' absence last week. From the way Raven put it, it definitely was about something that had happened between him and Hank's boss. "No Raven today?"

"I'm afraid not. She had an urgent meeting for her business she's opening. Name, rights, contracts and all that jazz. She sends her apologies." If Hank thought Charles was going to bring awkwardness, he was most definitely wrong.

"How can I help you then?" He was going to be professional about all of this.

Of course that's when Charles was going to start bumbling. "I uh-um, well, I was just wondering if Erik was around...possibly?"

Of course this was about that. "I'm sorry, but he's out running an errand. He should be back in a few hours? If you'd like to stay? I know that your stool is stil-"

"Oh, well actually," Charles interrupted, "I actually have a lecture that was moved that I can't miss."

"Right." Well this was...awkward. "Is there anything that, you would um, like me to tell him?"

Charles actually seemed to perk up at the idea. "Actually, would you mind giving this to him?" he asked, pulling an envelope out of his jacket.

"Of course."

"Thank-you. It really means a lot." A pause. "Now I truly must be going. Thanks again."

"Yeah..." Hank quietly mumbled as Charles left. He turned over the envelope in his hand. How tempted he was to just open it up. See what what was inside it. However he could never imagining facing the wrath of Erik when he found out, let alone betray Charles like that.

So instead he tucked it inside his pocket for later.

…

"You're friend was here earlier," Angel said to him as he walked in the back door, not even looking up from the papers she was flipping through.

He finished closing the door and set his briefcase down on the desk. "What?" he asked removing his dark fedora and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Charles. He stopped by earlier."

That caught his attention. "What?"

"Yeah. He came in, talked to Hank for a little, then headed back out," she went on, still not looking up.

"What?" he growled this time.

She finally looked up, and paused, clearly taking in his suit. "Someone looks nice today," she said, turning back to her work.

"Nothing less for Tony Stark," he said, frustrated at the sudden topic change.

"Oh yes, because Mr. Stark requires sleek gray suits and purple ties."

He couldn't even find the energy to glare. "I'm going to go check out front."

He left the small office in the back through the door that led to the front main store.

"How'd the meeting with Stark go?" Azazel asked when he noticed Erik's presence.

"What? Oh fine..." he replied with a wave of a hand. He started to walk away, but quickly turned back, "Have you seen Hank recently?"

"Hmm? Oh, ol' Beast was over in the soundtrack section last I saw..."

If Charles had really stopped by, then he was going to figure out why.

"McCoy," he called to Hank, who was indeed, still in the soundtrack section.

"Erik? Oh, um, Charles stopped by."

"So I heard," he said crowding the boy into the corner. "And I wanna know why."

"I don't know..." the boy whimpered. "Actually, um, he wanted to give yo-give you...this..." he said, squirming out of Erik's grip so that he could grab something out of his pocket.

"Here. Here. This is what he wanted me to give to you," Hank said, pulling a crumpled envelope out and pushing it into Erik's hand and quickly scurrying off.

Erik looked at what the boy had shoved into his hand. The envelope was simple - the size of one you'd send a birthday card in. On the outside was the name _Erik Lehnsherr _written in perfect cursive.

It didn't weigh much. How Erik wanted to open it right now and empty all of its contents. But he had more self-will than that. It could wait until later. It _would_ wait until later. He put the envelope in his wallet for safekeeping.

The rest of the day, he couldn't put the extra weight out of his head. Not only the physical weight of the envelope, but the emotions attached to that one piece of paper?

He changed out of his suit, into spare clothes; helped every customer who came his way. He locked up and went home without hanging around. He found himself slouched on his couch in his excuse for an apartment. Then, and only then, did he pull out the envelope.

Inside, was a scrap of paper covered in penmanship even more perfect than the outside.

_Erik-_

_I'm truly sorry for missing last Tuesday. Something came up with school and I just couldn't find the energy to come in by the time I was free. I hope you understand, for I cannot express my apologizes enough._

_Be that what it may, I hope you find it in you to forgive me and join me this Saturday. I enclosed your ticket so you should know the details. My number is at the bottom, and should anything come up, I would appreciate a heads-up via text. Also, if you would supply me with your address, it would make transportation purposes much easier._

_Again, I apologize for any impressions that were resulted from my absence last week. I hope to see you Saturday._

_-Charles Xavier_

_(777) 346-1963_

Erik opened up the envelope once more. Inside he found a ticket. His stomach did a somersault. The ticket was for row 5, seat J to the 7:30 Van Halen concert.

He quickly flipped open his cellphone and added Charles' number to his contacts.

**Erik Lehnsherr: 768 Eisenhardt Lane, Apartment 2B.**

**Charles Xavier: Erik? I'll pick you up at 5:15?**

**Erik Lehnsherr: I'll make sure Hank closes up.**

**Charles Xavier: Splendid.**

_**Please Review! They mean so much to me! :)**_


	8. Visions of Pills That Pull You in a Lovi

**_Disclamer: Yup. Still not mine. Quote comes from Zak and Sara by Ben Folds (I swear - best singer ever right there)._**

Chapter 8 - Visions of Pills That Pull You in a Loving Trance, That Make it Possible for All White Boys to Dance

It was no surprise to see Charles pull up outside his apartment at exactly 5:15 on Saturday. The surprise was the car he showed up in.

The look on Erik's face was pure astonishment when he found Charles Xavier - the college student who wore tweed - leaning on an old, red, topless Corvette on the curb outside his apartment. Even more than that, he had foregone the professor look and was in a pair of clearly styled jeans, a light blue collared shirt, and a tidy black blazer. Him next to Erik - in ripped jeans, a white tee and leather jacket - was mind-blowing.

"I would have never placed you as a Corvette driver," Erik said. "Why haven't I met her before?" he asked getting in the passenger seat as Charles made his way towards the drivers side.

"Who? You mean him?" he asked, patting the outside of the car door and then starting up the ignition. "Ol' Prof here? He was my fathers. Raven doesn't approve of me driving him. He only gets to go out on special occasions."

"And tonight's a special occasion?"

"Oh, most definitely, my friend."

Erik had always enjoyed the feeling of wind in his hair, but it was an experience he had been lacking the last few years. By law he was required to wear a helmet every time he was out on his motorcycle. With Charles next to him in designer sunglasses, he couldn't imagine a better way of re-experiencing it.

"My friend got the tickets from work," Charles yelled out to him as they were speeding down the highway.

"What?"

"Steve. Steve Rodgers. His work was giving away tickets, asked me if I wanted some. I immediately thought of you, and told him I'd take two." Erik was glad that they were having this conversation while yelling over the wind. He thought his heart would snap in two if they were having the it in a more regular setting. "I hope you don't mind that I wanted to tag alon-"

"Charles."

"I could have given you both tickets and let you invit-"

"Charles," he repeated. He stayed silent until Charles looked at him. "I would have invited you anyways."

That apparently was what he wanted to hear. "Good," he said with a smile. "Good."

…

Saying the seats were close would not do them justice. They were near enough to see the sweat coming off Eddie Van Halen's face. And not even on the jumbotron, but the actual real life beads.

"This is freakin' amazing!" Erik shouted at Charles by the end of the second song. Unfortunately, the speakers were blaring (as expected) and Charles didn't hear the excitement in his voice.

David Lee Roth was introducing their next song when Charles leaned over and yelled something into his ear about getting some drinks. Erik gave him thumbs up, and went back to watching his childhood hero steal the microphone.

Charles was back halfway through their newest song _Tattoo;_ two plastic cups of frothy light brown liquid in his hand. Erik gladly took a glass. Though it was nothing compared to stuff from Germany, he couldn't get past the fact he was _currently having a drink with Charles._

They were actually sitting down in their assigned seats when an usher came up them during intermission.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but it's been requested that we fill these two seats in the front row," the usher said gesturing to the unoccupied seats in the center of the stage. "Would you mind taking all your belongings and moving there?"

Erik felt like he just died happy and went to heaven.

"It would be our pleasure," Charles responded, putting Erik's exuberance into words.

Erik wasn't sure if it was his excitement or the alcohol talking, but when they set down their jackets on the new seats, Erik found himself gripping Charles' shoulder tightly and shaking him. The words, "front row seats" were only out of his mouth a few times. His excitement (or so he hoped) eventually caused him pull Charles into a tight, embracing hug.

Had he been more sober, he would have realized the way Charles hugged him back.

They got another set of glasses (Erik's treat this time) of beer right before the second half started. Erik wasn't going to see Charles leave for refills with seats this good.

As the band came out, he and Charles joined the many people who began rushing the stage. Sure, he'd been to rock concerts before, but never one quite as noteworthy as this.

The alcohol must have been getting to Charles as well. The man was becoming more loose in his dancing and overall open. Erik eyes also kept finding themselves back to the top of Charles' shirt, where the top few buttons had found their way undone.

Even as a child, Erik had never understood how a musician had enough energy to do a 1-2 hour show, a 15 minute intermission, and then at least another hour. It was a stamina he'd normally find himself questioning in awe, but tonight he couldn't find it in him to care.

It was during their encore song when it happened. A dream he'd had since a little boy accomplished. The wish he made on every birthday cake and wishbone fulfilled.

As the last chorus of _Jump_ was being sung in unison throughout the auditorium, Eddie made his way along the stage's edge. The dozens of fans present held out their hands as he ran by, slapping as many as he could. He did both edges, and then made his way back towards the center. The last hand he made contact with, he did more than just high-five, but also shook.

The last hand belonged to one Erik Lehnsherr.

His heart threw itself up his throat and sat there as a heavy weight, almost feeling like it was trying to take off and fly away. The corners of his eyes began to sting like no other tears had cause them to before.

The man who single-handedly turned his own life back around, took the time to actually _shake his hand._

The last thing he remembered of the actual concert was looking back at Charles' glowing smile.

…

He must have been pretty drunk because next thing he knew, he was buckled into the Prof with the wind throwing around his hair. He opened his eyes to see Charles wide awake, huge smile on his face, driving in the dead of night.

The sight and memories of what just took place made him smile as well.

"You look happy," Charles yelled out to him.

"You could say that."

"We should be home soon. You're staying in one of the guest rooms tonight - and no arguing! There's no way I'm driving into town and back out here at one in the morning."

Even if he had wanted to, Erik wouldn't have had the energy to protest.

Within a few minutes they pulled into the road-sized driveway of Charles' house. They parked in the adjoined garage, and Charles supplied himself as a human crutch as he led Erik into a guest room.

"Bathroom 's over there if you need it, and then obviously here's the bed," Charles explained as Erik sat on the edge of the bed. "If you need anything, my room is just down the hall, two rooms on the right. Raven normally has breakfast made by 8:30, otherwise feel free to help yourself if you're up before then."

Erik nodded his head, showing he understood.

"Great, well good-night my friend."

…

Unfortunately, Erik's internal alarm system had him up at 7:00, even though he had slept for under six hours.

As he woke up, the more he realized how much it tasted like something had died in his mouth. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted Azazel the address and the request to pick him up. On search for something to drink, he headed out of the guest room and looked for a flight a stairs (he and Charles had gone up stairs last night, right?).

The house would be much easier to maneuver if it had directional signs like a hotel.

Luckily he ran into Raven throughout his meanders.

"Looking for the kitchen?"

"That had been the overall goal."

"This way," she said leading him in the opposite direction. "Coffee?" she asked as he sat down at the table.

"That'd actually be great."

"So, you finally got the guts to stay the night?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow and a hint in her voice.

"It's not like that. I stayed in a guest room."

"I'm sure," she said, setting down his coffee. "Anyways, you going to need a ride?"

"Azazel's on his way."

"Right. So wait, you and my brother aren't..."

"No."

"You sure?"

"I think I'd know if we were."

She didn't have an immediate preceding question. It was silent for a moment before she continued, "Well you definitely have my grace should the opportunity arise."

"Right."

"And don't doubt anything on my brothers part."

The two fell silent and sat and drank their coffee in their own thoughts. However, it didn't seem like Raven was willing to drop it for too long.

"So you two haven't even like..."

"It's complicated."

"Uh-huh. Just remember - you hurt him, I kill you. Simple as that."

"Yeah."

"Hey - don't doubt-"

Whatever she was about to say, we cut off by the sound of a car horn.

"My rides here," Erik said, slamming his cup of coffee. "Tell Charles I say thanks. I'll see him Tuesday."

"You're not going to wait to say goodbye?"

Instead of answering, Erik went out through the front door and got into Azazel's car.

"Did the two love birds finally do it?"

"No."

"But you spent the night?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't offer to drive you home?"

"No."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Did you even talk to him this morning?"

"No."

"So he took you to a concert for your favorite band, let you spend the night, made you what smells like _very expensive _coffee, and you couldn't find the guts to wait and say good-bye?"

"No."

Man he was an idiot.

**_Please review! They truly mean a lot to me, and I feel kinda lonely without them! They're what encourage me to keep writing other things! :)_**


	9. Well I Held You With Our UnDry Eyes

_**A/N: Almost done guys! One more chapter and an epilogue! I know chapters are kinda short, but I really hope you've enjoyed it! It's great to read your reviews and they really mean a lot to me! Please keep it up!**_

_**Disclamer: Not my stuff people! Chapter title comes from Just Pretend by the Bens.**_

Chapter 9 - Well I Held You With Our Un-Dry Eyes

The thing that Erik couldn't shake was the fact the Raven had_ given her permission_.

Now he just needed to figure out what he would do with that permission.

...

The Xaviers were right on time the next Tuesday. It had only been less than 3 days since he was at their house, but it seemed like so much longer. They were back in what he now figured was Raven's car, but only Charles got out. The car never drove away, meaning that Charles was once again by himself.

Charles eagerly took a seat on his stool behind the counter. Erik didn't know when this behavior became routine, but he couldn't find himself caring. He went back into the office, grabbed another stool, set it right next to Charles, and sat down. As he propped his feet up on the counter, Charles followed suit and did the same.

During their conversations, neither ever brought up Sunday morning. It was a unconsciously determined no-man's-land.

"I had fun on Saturday," was the most either of them said.  
"Yeah, me too," was their only response.

When Erik noticed the proximity between them, he felt slightly light-headed. Their stools were so close they were nearly sharing. Somehow their feet managed to move towards each other, therefore then causing their legs to also be bumped up right next to each other.

He did have Raven's word.

It'd be easy.

A simple _Charles, wanna get a drink sometime?_

He could do it ri-

"Hey Erik?"

_Damnit Angel._

"Yes?" he snarled, but kept his glaring to a minimum due to Charles' presence.

"Your stool is in the way," she said with her arms crossed.

Erik looked down, and, sure enough, his stool was on top of a stack of papers that Angel apparently needed. That didn't mean it required interrupting him.

He moved his stool and gave Angel the cold shoulder the rest of the day.

...

Charles was laughing again. Erik loved it. It was calm, soothing, and genuine. Different from anything else Erik had ever known in his life. And it was becoming easier to cause by each day.

He could do it now. He could ask him to a movie. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. Charles _had _taken him to a concert.

The man in consideration was currently halfway through another very animated story from his childhood. "...and then, trying to prove Cain wrong, I allowed Raven to die my hair. It's the only time in my life I wished I would have listened to him. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with the wrath of the kids at school when they saw my pink hair."

The image of a small Charles with pink hair made Erik snort. "I think you could pull it off."

"You'd be the only one. Even Raven thought it was _Beauty School Drop-Out_ worthy."

The Grease reference made him grin. He was going to ask. Now. "Hey, Charles I was wondering if yo-"  
Charles phone began to ring in his pocket. He held up a hand to silence Erik. "Hello? Oh Raven! Yes! Oh, I believe it is my night, I'm terribly sorry, I completely forgot. Would you mind making dinner tonight? Yes. Alright. Thank-you. Love you too Raven. See you later." He hung up and looked towards Erik. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Erik just got screwed by a phone call about who was making dinner. "Nothing. I forgot."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

...

"No, but the worst part was, that _I _was right. Ms. Grey had called in the principal and everything, but me - the 7-year-old second grader - had done the AP calculus problem right over the teacher. As a punishment, I was switched to a different teacher, who taught in the grade ahead of me," he finished with a chuckle.

Great, so now Charles was a child-genius too.  
"Would you like to get din-"

_Crash._

"Erik's going to freakin kill you!" Alex yelled at Hank before Erik could get over to the area where Hank just knocked over a shelf of new CDs.

...

If it wasn't obvious by the previous events of the day, Erik decided that he was _not _meant to ask Charles out that day. That didn't mean he wasn't going to continue to try.

There was the time a customer so rudely interrupted him. What were they thinking? How dare they assume he felt like doing his job today.

Another time Janos cut them short by asking what kind of sub they wanted. He later interrupted when delivering said subs.

At one point Alex broke the stereo and all they were getting was earsplitting static.

Raven called again asking where the recipe for spaghetti was. Who needs a recipe for spaghetti?

A girl scout stopped in selling cookies.

The UPS man had a package.

Luck was not on Erik's side.

But now the shop was closed. Everyone had gone home. It was just him and Charles. No one was going to interrupt them.

Charles was going on about another story about something Raven and he did. Then it was going to be his turn. Then he was going to ask.

"...and I don't know what'd I'd have done with he-"

"Charles would you like to go an-"

"-iss her while I'm at Oxford."

Wait, what?

"What?" they said simultaneously. "I'm sorry. I thought you were done. What were you saying?" Erik asked, hoping he was hiding any panic he was currently feeling.

"Oh, I was just finishing explaining how I'm going to miss Raven when I'm away at Oxford. What were you saying?"

He dodged the question. "You're going to Oxford?"

"Well yes! I got accepted for my Doctorate. I leave next Friday! Didn't I tell you?"

There was so much wrong with his answer, but Charles didn't seem to notice any of it.

His heart fell to his stomach. His muscles lost their strength. His eyes became heavy and he used any strength left to hold them open. He felt like he was a foot tall and wanted to hide in a corner.

"You must have forgot..." Erik mumbled, hunching over into a ball. How did Charles forget to bring up that he was going to _England?_

Had Erik been looking up, he'd have seen the pain in Charles' eyes. "I'm truly sorry, my friend," he said, resting a hand on Erik's shoulder. "I really hate to do this to you, but supper should be done soon. I must be going. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Bye..." he stuttered to a closed door.

_**Please Review! :)**_


	10. Before You Go, You Oughta Know, That I D

**_A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I swear I was busy yesterday! Hopefully this will make up for it! I'll be saure to put the epilogue up tomorrow! Please Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: No characters are mine. Chapter Title from the song Losing Lisa by Ben Folds! (;D)_**

Chapter 10 - Before You Go, You Oughta Know, That I Didn't Mean to Hurt You, I Just Wanted You to Know

It hurt to admit that today was his last Tuesday with Charles - probably ever. At the end of the night, they'd say their goodbyes and that'd be it. Charles would go home, pack, and be at the airport early Friday morning. They'd go their separate ways. "Well this has been all fun and games, but real life is calling and I really must be going," they'd say.

Erik looked back at all the times he could have made more of their relationship. How easily he could have taken Charles hand and made everything different. Better. But now, even if he did, it wouldn't matter because Charles would never choose Erik over Oxford. And Erik will never leave Asteroid M.

When Charles did stop by, he had bags under his eyes. His hair was a ruffled mess and his clothes looked slopped on.  
"Charles, are you alright?" Erik asked quite breathily, as if he could have protected Charles from sleep deprivation.

"I wish I was...Who knew packing for long-term international traveling would be so exhausting?" he said with a yawn.

Hearing it stated like that was another blow to the gut.

"If you'd rather be at home resting instead of here with me, I comp-"

"No." A pause. "No." Another pause. "No." He continued saying the word quietly as if he were convincing himself as well. "No, I'd like to spend a day with you Erik...I-I, I think it'll take my mind off of things," he said with a grim smile.  
"What sort of things?" Erik asked, resisting the urge to run a comforting hand through Charles' hair.

He gave a defiant humph, as if he was trying to hide something from Erik. "Just a lot of things. Mainly stress... Like if I have everything, what'll happen when I'm there, I'm going to have to find an apartment, I'll miss Raven and...other. People." He said the last part directed at Erik with a glint of hope in his eyes.

It made something in him snap inside. Erik was crazy. He'd follow Charles to Oxford if he was wanted.

"Charles, I'll..." he started, but quickly stopped himself. He couldn't leave here. His whole life was here. He was quickly realizing how many friends he had here. How many people would miss him (he hoped). He couldn't up and abandon them for someone he was still unsure if they liked him or not. "I'm sure everything will work out fine for you."

"I hope so..." he trailed off.

None of their conversation met their normal standards that day. Originally Erik thought they may make their last day together their best one. Somehow it had turned a metaphorical sob fest with each word spoken as if it was their last. Which it easily could be.

Not once did anyone at the store bother them. For starters, messing with Erik while his emotions were on high was never a good idea. Besides that, they all understood, and for that, Erik was gratefully.

For the many times that Erik had been physically close to Charles last week, this week's number was low and inexistent. He would not allow himself to get his hopes up for something he'd never be granted. And he was not going to make Charles uncomfortable and leave a bad last impression.

Maybe there'd be hope for them when Charles came back.

Erik knew it was a lie. Charles was perfect. He'd have any and everybody at his heels. He'd return, if he returned, happy, content and married. Erik had already blown his chance.

Closing time came quicker than he'd ever have wanted. The two stared at each awkwardly, knowing what was about to come.

Charles was the one who finally broke the silence. "Well, I-um, wel-I. Uh.." He began to uncomfortably chew on his bottom lip. "I-I'm going to miss you, Erik. Inca-just incase you didn't know...that...I would. And I don't know if you'll miss me, but..." Erik couldn't help but notice the wrinkles around the corners of Charles' eyes.

He found himself grimly nodding his head, realizing he had to say something now, and then slightly taken aback from what Charles had assumed. "Of course I'm going to miss you...how could I not? You're everything...Tuesday's are going to be dreadful now...I'm considering making them my off day..." He didn't know where the middle part came from, but the way it made Charles' face light made it worth it.

"I-I didn't know." Charles looked as if he was regretting something. "Well, as much I'd like to stay, I really must get some sleep. So I suppose this is goodbye?"

"Good-bye Charles." His vision began to blur, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Good-bye Erik."

From what little could see through his tampered vision, he saw what was the beginning of Charles walking out of his life. Within a matter of seconds, something happened to Erik he would never be able to explain. "Charles," he quickly shouted as he threw himself over the counter. He watched Charles quickly turn around so he was facing Erik.

The amount of momentum Erik had gained sent him skidding right into Charles, but not enough to knock him over. Within a quick amount of frantic movements, Erik's lips found Charles. There was a split second on Charles' end where there was no response. After the overcome of pure shock, he quickly returned the kiss equally as desperately.

Erik's arms flung around Charles' waist and pulled him closer while Charles' hands found themselves in his hair. It was amazing how perfectly they_ fit _together.

Charles pulled back quicker than Erik would have liked. What if Charles didn't like this? He thought Charles had responded positively to the kiss, but what if he didn't really mean it? What if his last memory of Charles was him scolding him and storming off?

When he opened his eyes, the smile on Charles' face made all of his worries go away.

"All those nights, when you were over..." Charles said, burying his face into Erik's neck, "I kept asking you to stay, and you kept refusing! If you were trying to say that you weren't interested, then you surely had me convinced!" he said with a laugh. "And then the third night you didn't even come in. So when I _did_ have a commitment with school that ran late, I couldn't find the energy to want to come here late..." he trailed off, still smiling contently into Erik's shoulder.  
Erik tightened his grip around him. "And those concert tickets? I bought them myself. Didn't get them from a guy at work. Would have gotten closer, but they were supposed to be sold out..." He was laughing against Erik neck again. "I was hoping that maybe you'd get the hint...of being...uh, more than friends."

It was Erik's turn to laugh. He was relieved to hear that Charles to had felt the sexual tension since the beginning too.  
"And I think Raven has been planning this since the beginning..." Charles murmured.

He snorted. "I don't doubt it." He grinned into Charles hair. "And just so you're aware, I wanted to stay all those nights...I just, I was nervous to know what may happen. Or, well...more so _not_ happen. And when I put the Ben Folds CD, and you didn't show up the next week, I thought that I had taken it too far. That I scared you away." He began laughing at his own stupidity.

"Not to mention the Sunday after the concert. Raven had accused me of doing more than just staying in a guest room and I, well I freaked out...and left without saying goodbye."

He felt Charles smile once more. "So we're both idiots." They stood there like that for a while. Doing nothing more than taking in the feeling of presence of the other.

After awhile Charles pulled back ever slightly, just enough to look Erik in the eyes. "Erik, I really hate ruin the mood, but, um..." he paused and took a deep breath. "What does this mean?" he said much quieter than before.

"Charles, would you like to get a drink with me?" he asked with a smile.

"God, yes Erik." Erik began to lean in for another kiss, but Charles gently pushed him back. "But I leave for Oxford on Friday," he practically whispered. "I won't stay back and there's no way I could ask you to come with me, and I wouldn't ask you to stay here and not date anybody for me and we could try long distance but you know what people say about..."

Erik silenced his ramblings with a kiss. When he pulled back, he had the smile softer than he ever had possible. "It doesn't matter. We'll make it work. You're worth it."

**_Please please please review guys! They mean so much! :D_**


	11. Epilogue: And in a Wide Sea of Eyes, I S

**_A/N: Gosh guys! You really are the best! I honestly can't say that I have a sequel in the works, but maybe you all could convince me! ;) by reviewing ;) cause you're awesome! ;) seriously though, thanks for reading! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I truly wish that these characters were mine, but they're not. Chapter Title comes from The Luckiest by Ben Folds (hehehe). Which is also where the title of the story comes from! :D_**

Chapter 11 - Epilogue: And in a Wide Sea of Eyes, I See One Pair That I Recognize

**2.5 Years Later**

Erik rubbed his thumb over the picture of Charles smiling. It was in his wallet right next to the one Raven had insisted taking of the two of them kissing at the top of the Empire State Building. Even though at the time the idea had seemed idiotic, it was currently his favorite picture of them. There was a third picture in it too. One of Charles in an Oxford sweatshirt asleep with his head rested in a sleeping Erik's lap. Raven must have taken it since they were on her couch. The thought of the memory made him smile.

He glanced out of his window to notice they had started descending, but just recently. They were still thousands of feet in the air.

On the Friday after the Tuesday that had changed everything, Erik accompanied Raven to the airport. It had been a lot harder than expected, saying goodbye to his boyfriend of three days for what could be years. There were tears and words exchanged that Erik was not proud to admit to.

Erik made sure to visit Charles whenever he could convince the kids to hold down the fort at Asteroid M. Which, when you had death glares as menacing as Erik's, it wasn't hard to do. And the Xavier private funds could pay for more than enough round trip flights. However, even with his frequent trips, it never seemed to be enough.

Whenever Charles had break, he spent its entirety back in New York, no matter what he would have to miss to do so.  
During the times they had been on different sides of the ocean, they took turns having late nights or early mornings. With the time difference, they managed to find time to Skype and text. The two of them also invested in the well worth it long distance phone calls along with the occasional Facebook poke war. Gifts had been sent for various holidays that couldn't be spent together as well.

But the life they knew was finally coming to an end. Erik was on what would hopefully be his last descent into London by himself. Erik was thankful for Charles' intelligence allowing him to complete his classes in a much quicker time frame than normal.

On top of that, little did Charles know, that Erik would be flying in to see his graduation. He was still in the belief that Erik had an urgent business meeting halfway across the US.

As he got off the plane, Erik followed the swarm of people and band kids, who had all been on his flight. He was met with a crowd of chauffeurs. He quickly scanned the people until he found Raven holding a sign _Magneto _and a smile stretched between each ear.

Raven, who had also been flying between the States and the UK, had quickly agreed to drive Erik to the ceremony. Any surprise regarding her brother was something she wanted in on.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course," he said with a shit-eating grin.

Raven had came to pick him up in

Charles' car, who, though nowhere near as beautiful as the Prof, was much better than the dingy thing Raven drove.  
The airport was about an hour from Oxford on a good day. With traffic added into that, by the time they reached their destination, there was no time to stop back at Charles' place and they headed straight to the ceremony.

"He looked very sharp," Raven said as they began walking to the building where the graduation would be held. "All suited up and stuff, you'll love it." Erik couldn't help but catch the wink she gave.

"He always looks sharp," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Something Erik had discovered was the wind _always_ seemed to be blowing here.

Raven snorted. "Oh, please. Save all the lovey-dovey crap for the man who actually wants to hear it."

Erik began laughing. Through the various transfers and their mutual friendship, the two had bonded to almost a sibling level. "Awww," Erik poured sarcastically, "is someone feeling left out?" he asked, throwing his arm over Raven's shoulder in a bear hug. "You know I love you," he said mockingly with kiss to her cheek.

"Sure, you say that now, but once you see your boyfriend, you'll be all 'forget Raven, I have Charles now'," she whined with her arms crossed.

He threw his arms up in defeat. "I don't deny it!"

That earned the smack on the shoulder he received. "Jerk."

...

They had managed to get decent seats, about 10 rows behind the front one, where the band of misfits of graduates sat. Raven had also managed to get them end row seats, right in the eye of anyone on stage.

Erik zoned out in the direction of Charles' head most of the ceremony. There had been more than a few speakers, all who must have over-their-head jokes since everyone but Raven and himself were laughing.

When they began calling names, there wasn't many. All were various ages, but Charles was dramatically the youngest. The graduates each were called up, handed multiple things, posed for a picture, and sent back into a crowd of people.  
Erik sat back and waited for them to reach 'X' on the list of names.

...

Charles waited and found his feet beginning to tap. Robert Vanson had just been called up. Within moments, he'd have his degree and be back on his way home to Erik.

"Xavier, Charles."

He sucked in a deep breath. As he walked up the stairs, all he could hear in his head was the drone of_ don'ttripdon'ttripdonottrip._ He had done it in High school and it hadn't been the prettiest.

Once on the stage, he heard the mutter of words, but the poor acoustics of the room prevented him hearing them in clarity.

He quickly was handed an already framed degree and a few other objects. Some whispered in his ear to _face that way_. His eyes were blinded with the flash of a camera and then quickly sent out into the sea of people.

As he scanned the crowd, immediately find Raven and... He stopped and double backed toward the aisle. When he locked eyes with Erik and his prize-winning smile, he felt his heart flutter.

Charles must have been standing there for awhile because he was being quickly nudged toward the stairs. As he walked off the stage they announced the end of the ceremony and people began to stand around him.

A few congratulations were said his direction, but he ignored them and continued on for the hunt for the best-boyfriend-ever.

When he saw the back of the familiar leather jacket he darted forward and wrapped his arms around its owner.  
Erik quickly spun around and hugged him back. "Congrats, Liebling," he whispered into his hair.

"You came..." he murmured with a smile into Erik's chest.

"Of course I came, you idiot."

"But you're meeting..."

"Have you ever seen me go to a meeting?"

"No..." he mumbled. Charles would put good money on the bet that if he looked up right now, Erik would be smirking proudly.

The image brought his heart into a fuller bloom.

Not to mention that they'd no longer be counting down the days until one had to go back.

_I don't get many things right the first time_  
_In fact, I am told that a lot_  
_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_  
_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_  
_That I first saw your lovely face?_  
_Now I see it everyday_  
_And I know_

_That I am_  
_I am_  
_I am_  
_The luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_  
_In a house on a street where you lived?_  
_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_  
_Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes_  
_I see one pair that I recognize_  
_And I know_

_That I am_  
_I am_  
_I am_  
_The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_  
_And one day passed away in his sleep_  
_And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days_  
_And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong_  
_That I know_

_That I am_  
_I am_  
_I am_  
_The luckiest_

_-The Luckiest, Ben Folds_

**_I hope it lived up to everything you hoped for! Please review! :D_**


End file.
